60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Thomson
Description Tom Thomson 'is one of the five known main characters in 60 Parsecs!. During the scavenging part of the game, he has four inventory slots to carry supplies. When another character is scavenging, he takes up two slots. His foot will be seen stuck in a bucket, causing him to be unable to walk to the shuttle. Appearance Tom Thomson seems to be a middle-aged man on his mid to late 40s. He has brown hair (which used to be blond), an eyepatch on his left eye and a badge made out soup can parts in his spacesuit. His suit is yellow with navy blue joints and a white collar. He also wears cream coloured gloves and brown boots. His hair and beard will grow as the game continues. Background ''Everyone's first impression of Tom Thomson is that of a decorated major: brave, courageous, a man who has seen it all. Sporting a dastardly eye patch and a coat of once-magnificent blonde hair, Tom believes to be everyone's dream come true, and the personification of the American hero. Except, none of this is true. Tom Thomson was a dreamer from an early age. He developed a vivid imagination as a child, reading any fiction book he could find in the local library. The books filled his head with stories of greatness, daring explorers of the unknown, not afraid of anything or anyone. Enchanted by these vision, he wants to be the First Galactic Adventurer and lead a thrilling, action-filled life. Stats Agility: 1 (Average) Intelligence: 2 (Clever) Strength: 2 (Fit) '''Boost: Hoarder chance for Tom to get Items. Captain's Goal: Send 3 successful expeditions on a strange, new world. Trivia * Similar to Maegan Mann, Tom seems to be a jack of all trades, with two stats holding a score of 2, and one stat holding a score of 1. * In Scavenging mode, due to his lack of Agility, he will run slower than other members of the cast. This makes his scavenging weak, as he doesn't have other attributes to make up for his poor running speed. * As the captain, he seems to have the same concept of Emmet's "Experimental" trait, only instead of resources, Tom will occasionally spawn supplies. * Weirdly enough, when he's sitting on a chair on the left side of the gameplay screen, his eye-patch will be on his right eye, instead of his left eye. This is most likely because his game sprite was flipped, but one can also assume that he isn't actually blind on neither of his eyes. * If Tom is picked as a crew member during Scavenging mode, he dies during the run, and you got a good ending, then the items that will be shown at the end of the run are Tom's eyepatch and his ribbon with a soup can lid as the medal. Gallery Tom-0.PNG|Tom Thomson. Tom Insubordinate.PNG|Insubordinate Tom Thomson. Tom insane.PNG|Insane Tom Thomson. dead_tom.PNG|Dead Tom Thomson. Tom scavenging.PNG|Tom as seen from the space station. He seems to have a bucket stuck to his foot. DjcFni4WsAIZrkq.jpg|Tom Thomson attempting to grab a can of soup in the 60 Parsecs! Promo picture. Screenshot_2018-10-03-21-25-06-1.png|Vigorous Tom Thomson. Tom hurt insubordinate.PNG|Injured and Insubordinate Tom Thomson. oof.PNG|Tom both starving and insane. wellfedtom.png|Well-fed Tom overgrowntom.png|Tom's hair grown fully out wellfedcrazytom.png|Well-fed and insane Tom sicktom.png|Sick Tom Tom Thomson.JPG|Tom Thomson Full Body Category:Astrocitizen Category:60 Parsecs! Characters Category:Male Characters